Will You Still Love Me
by EOTWM
Summary: Tails' girlfriend has been crying ever since she broke up with Tails. All she wants now is him to be with her again. Not knowing what to do she goes and asks a friend for help, because she's not sure if Tails still loves her. (Sequal to "Am I Wise Or Am i A Fool")


I do not own any Sonic characters, that honor goes to SEGA and Archie.

This is a sequel to 'Am I Wise Or Am I A Fool'. This is still in the perspective of Tails' now ex-girlfriend and I will still make it so it could be any female character you want it to be. I wanted to write this second one because how it ended last time felt as if I should continue this.

 _Will You Still Love Me_

I sat on the grass overlooking the hills and grass of Emerald Hill. Heh, "overlooking", quite an understatement. I was not looking at anything. My eyes remained closed as they tried to act as a dam between my tears and my cheeks, but it was fruitless; my tears flowed through the cracks of my eyes and splotched the ground.

It has been a week since I last saw Tails and my heart just ached from the devastating damage I have done to this world of mine. I do not know what is bothering me so much. I just cannot view anything the way I use to around my boyfriend… ex… boyfriend. Even as I say it in my mind it stings more than an aggravated bee. I could no longer see the light around me, even if this cloudy day blocked the sun for the moment it feels like it was always been there. The day I broke up with him, the day that sun went down, the sun never showed its face for me again.

I was here at Emerald Hill for… I do not even know. This is where Tails and I first announced our love to each other. I remember it like yesterday. Such a memory brought a smile to my tear soaked face. Our friendship kept on building and building to the point where I would hang around him for the dumbest of reasons, or what would be called dumb in the eyes of Sonic who would look at me with a hint full smile. He always poked fun at us spending more time together. I would come up with ridiculous reasons, I guess I suddenly wanted to spend even more time around the golden twin-tailed fox. Tails never seemed to care for my reasons, I remember just knocking on the door and my soon to be boyfriend opening up with a expecting look to then become a joyful smile. Sonic would then just say he wanted to go on a quick run, but Tails and I never see him again during that day. I guess he was just trying to get us to admit our feelings.

Tails asked me to come with him on his plane on one of my visits. I of course accepted and he took my hand and brought me to his plane. He flew us over to grassy, curved zone and landed at the outskirts. We sat in the plains of the calm wind and clear bright gleeful sky and talked. At first he was talking about how this was the first area he and Sonic first worked together. He seemed so happy to talk about that; I always loved his smiles. We then just talked about other things like what Eggman was up to next or what I had done that day before I came over. Then we paused. I did not say anything because Tails opened his mouth, stopped, closed it, and looked down with a contemplated face. He then mumbled a few words nervously before looking into my eyes and said with a warm voice "I love you."

The word seemingly poured warm water through my veins making me feel all… strange and happy. He sat there staring at me with a worried look as if he offended me. I only stared back at him with a surprised and confused feeling. I wanted to desperately reply my own feelings, but was not sure if that was a good idea. I finally gave into the idea of leaning in close and kissed him on the lips. I knew he was not going to make that move, I could even tell from his tenseness when I showed him my love that it was a complete surprise that undoubtedly made his bright blue eyes widen in shock. What really spread the warmness in my heart was when he hugged me and kissed me back, and I knew he had closed those cute eyes of his and held me close.

I choke on another sob as the memory filled me up with the same warmth I felt on that day. I was so stupid. He was the most special person in my life and I tossed him away so uncaringly. I could still see his warm smile suddenly falling into the saddest face I have ever seen. I felt more monstrous than even Doctor Eggman. The words he told me still haunted me " _Sometimes the ones who makes others smile is the one who always feels alone._ "

He was always sad and depressed, how I failed to see this is beyond me. Even now as I look back I could see the pain in his eyes, but when he looked at me that hurt always fled from the joy he had inside from being with me.

There was a sudden gust of wind that flew over my face and my heart leapt, Tails always dashed into our dates with his speed which always gushed the wind on me; each time brought me joy because I then knew my boyfriend was here. My hopeful eyes flew open… to see only the empty plains of grass around me.

Even more tears flooded me and I brought up and arm to try and simply wipe it away. That wind was probably Sonic on one of his runs. I stopped with my arm upon my face… Sonic. He knew Tails the longest out of everybody. I quickly pushed myself to my feet, my heart pounding inside my chest hope trying to erupt it. I ran off and over the hill, praying that the hedgehog was at a stopping point.

I came over the ridge and looked out to see the blue hero stretching his legs and then his arms.

He began jumping up and down on his toes before getting down almost into a lunge to take off.

"SONIC, WAIT!"

The hero nearly stumbled forward. He turned around with a serious look, but that quickly changed when he saw me and he smiled with a light wave "Hey there. What's up?"

I trotted over to him and stopped "I…" I only paused and looked down "I need your help." I whispered.

He leaned forward, arms resting on his hips "What?"

I looked at him tears flowing down my face "I-I need your help." I flushed deeply and stumbled those words out. I felt ashamed to ask him for such help.

Sonic straitened up, smile still on his face "Sure. What do you need?"

I could feel the pressure building up inside. I tried fighting back as I took a raspy breath in a futile attempt to calm down… only to fail. Suddenly I broke down crying and buried my face into my palms. Sonic was clearly not expecting my reaction and took a step back. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground saying nicely "Come on, sit down."

I sat there for what felt like an hour before I stopped sobbing and just trembled. The hero only patted my back as he knelt next to me, most likely worried about me now. I opened my eyes and wiped them away. I hardly could speak "S-sorry."

Sonic only shook his head "Don't apologize. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

I nearly broke down again "I want Tails back." I got out quickly. Sonic nodded as he looked at the ground in front of him. I continued with the pressure building back up again. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I feel even worst and all I want is him back, but I don't think he wants me back, and now-now-now I don't know what to do." I stifled out in one low breath. I covered my face again and began gasping in short, fast breaths.

The hero began patting my back again "So you wish to have Tails back. You broke up with him because you thought it best only to feel even worst. Now you think yourself as a bad person and the fox does not want you back and even if he did you don't think you deserve his affection."

I took a calm, deep breath and nodded. It felt better knowing someone understood. I looked up at him "What should I do."

Sonic looked at me with his calm emerald eyes "There is two thing you could do. You could just remain the way you are and hope everything gets better,… or… the other option is to talk to him."

I quickly shook my head "I don't know what I should say. What should I do… this isn't helping."

Sonic looked off over the hills "You can't wish this away, you can't hide from it, you can only confront it. To either get back what you lost or to move on from your pain. Talking to me will only siphon your feelings, but you feelings just keep mounting up making it all worst." He looked at me again "You won't know unless you try. You know he still loves you, you know he forgives you."

I gasped out my response "W-wha-what am I suppose to say."

Sonic bent down and pointed at his chest "Speak from here."

I shook my head "I did that and it made everything worst."

Sonic cleared his throat. I knew it was because it was stopping a chuckle as he ruffled my head "No silly." He poked my skull now "That come from here. Even though breaking up with someone is good idea and does require this everyone should think clearly about something before acting. You did and you thought what you did was the best and you went for it. Any breakup ends with some feeling of loss. Others feel it more than others. You feel it worst of all because you feel you made the wrong choice."

I looked up "I g-guess… I thought you would be mad at me for hurting Tails."

Sonic sighed "No, because I knew it was hurting you too." He looked up "We all make decisions we consider to be mistakes, but we need to think about it more and see if it was the right decision. Even the right one could feel like the wrong one, especially in situations where it feels wrong to do. Do you feel what you did was the right thing?" I only shook my head vigorously with tightly sealed eyes. "Now tell me… was it… the right thing?"

For some reason this made me stop. I even began thinking about the past and everything Tails and I went through together. I could clearly see that it was my foolishness that ended our relationship not Tails lack of commitment. Even if he missed our dates I found out that the dates he made were at the expense of his friends, even Sonic's. I slowly shook my head this time "No… It wasn't the right thing." I whispered.

Sonic patted me on the back again "There you go. This isn't a permanent mistake, you can repair this damage."

"How?" I nearly shouted.

"You need to talk to him. You will never feel better otherwise."

I sat up and looked at him with teary red eyes "What am I suppose to say?" Sonic smiled kindly and tapped his chest with a finger. I looked down "You knew him longer than me. What do you think I should say."

Sonic's smile faltered lightly as he looked up at the grey clouded sky "I have known him longer than anyone else has ever had. I also know him more than anyone else… besides one person." I quickly looked at him as he looked at me "You." He pointed a finger at me "You know him as much as I know him. We know his real name is Miles. We know he loves chili dogs just like me. We know he looks up to me. We know what makes him smile and what makes him laugh. We both know what makes him special and unique. However, I do not make him as happy as you do." Sonic lifted his hand and rested it on my shoulder "Only the one that makes him truly happy will know what the right thing to say is." He stood and walked a few stepped before turning to look at me "I am only his best friend. You're his special somebody." He then took off in a blue blur.

I sat there looking at where he left. He was right. Only I could fix what I did and I was the only one who could help my boyfriend. I stood and looked behind me. I knew he was out there seeing the world as dark as I am. I knew he was hurting and I knew his ears were flat against his skull. I could feel my heart telling me what to do and where to go. Not to his home, but to the peer. I somehow knew he was there and I did not question this feeling.

By the time I got there the clouds grew darker making my spirits lower. Almost like another sun set. I walked along the wooden decks of the peer. I looked out as saw him, Tails, leaning against the railings and watching the recoiling waves of the ocean. I knew better than to call out to him or even rush up to him. I simply only walked up and stopped ten feet away. "Tails." I said calmly.

The fox stirred as he looked up at the rickety ocean and I heard him whisper my name. He turned around and saw me standing there. I lowered my gaze and brought my hand up as if to nibble my finger. I looked up, slightly. I did not say a word. My heart told me it was not the time. He needed to look over at me with his amazed and awed eyes. The pain was in there this time. He looked at me up and down as if he could not believe it "Y-you're here?" I nodded. "Why?"

I smiled lightly "Because it's where I am needed to be." I walked up to him and leaned over the railing next to him.

He looked at me uncertainly but followed suit and looked over the ocean with me. It was a few minutes more before I spoke "You know… my life is just like these oceans. Just tossing about, not knowing where I will crash on next… I hate it."

The fox looked at me with a curious look "Why?"

"Because,… that made me break up with you." I looked down, tears trickling down "And that… was the biggest mistake of my life."

Tails turned to face me, but still leaned on the railings "I thought… I wasn't right… for you."

I looked at him with the tears falling onto the ocean now "If anything… I'm not right for you."

Tails now stood up "Now don't say stuff like that."

I looked out again "It's true. Why should I deserve someone like you? I have only hurt you more than anyone else. I made you think I no longer loved you and that wasn't true. I still love you, more than ever now… you don't know what you've lost until its gone." I looked at him sobbing.

He looked at me. His face looked touched at what I've said. He looked at me up and down as if something had changed. I looked back at the horizon "These clouds have followed me from that cursed day and I have never seen the light. You always seemed to bring it out for me. I have always asked myself… if we ever met again, like this, will you still love me?"

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder making me look at him. Tears were building up in his eyes "… You…" He looked down, and then up at me "You've always been the sunshine for me, and I have never stopped loving you."

This time, I did not make the move. Tails brought me gently toward him and our lips met. All my pain, all my suffering melted away from the warmth that spread through my heart and then my body. The whole world lifted off my shoulders as I accepted the kiss with my tear stained face and hugged him.

We broke away and still in each other's arms I looked at him, the first smile I have ever seen him give me since that cursed day the pain gone from his eyes. He looked at me with a quizzical and intrigued look "So…" I listened "If I were to get arrested or I lost everything… will you still love me?"

I looked at him "That wouldn't be wise." I saw his face fall slightly, but I then smiled "But yes." His smile came back up and we pulled each other closer. I rested my chin on his shoulder and his head tilted onto my head and there we stood listening to the soothing waves. Suddenly a light came through my eyes. I opened them and there where the clouds were clearing from, was the sun rising.

End.

Please leave a review and tell me how this story went. I think it was a much better ending than my last story.


End file.
